Storm Dancer
by drowningmysorrow
Summary: There were so many things she loved, but nothing could top the feeling she got when she danced in a storm. BBxRae Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Sorry. Ravens POV first… ;) enjoy

* * *

I ran to my room and grabbed the card. I went into the common room. Nobody was out right now. IT was midnight. And it was storming.

I looked out the window and looked at my Storm Dancing List.

Raven's Recipe For Storm Dancing

1. Dark Clouds - stormy looking clouds.

2. Rain - not sprinkles, hard rain. The kind that means a storm is here.

3. Wind - that means it's cold. Hard wind normal wind either one.

4. Thunder - It is an essential ingredient!

5. Lightning - Thunder can't go without Lightning.

6. Crashing Waves - if near an ocean look to the sea/ocean during the storm and watch them crash

7. Darkness - Make sure it's dark. That is part of a storm. Trust me.

8. No Shoes - Feel the ground beneath your feet as it storms.

9. Music - It's your choice but whatever. I suggest none.

10. Midnight - the best time to Storm Dance is when nobody is looking. So I suggest Midnight.

Everything on the list was checked. I smiled as I walked out the door. The rain felt wonderful. I felt the mushy ground beneath my feet. It felt good. Except the occasional rock.

I started with a spin. Then the dancing came easily. I didn't even have to think about it.

The rain picked up speed, along with the wind. The waves pounded the shore. The thunder and lightning clashed. The thunder louder than ever. The lightning as bright as ever. The dark clouds became darker.

The ground beneath my feet felt good. I gave myself in to the dancing. My body went limp and stopped for a second. Then, my dancing picked up speed. More graceful, determination flowed through my veins.

I would dance this storm out.

At heart I was a true Storm Dancer.

That's me. The Storm Dancer.

No music. Just the song of the storm. It calmed me. My dancing slowed, and I looked at the sky. The rain was heavy. I danced to the beach area. I felt the waves lick my legs and feet. They crashed into me, as if welcoming me to continue. And so on went my dancing.

* * *

(A/N Beast Boy's Pov, I will call him Gar/Garfield just to let you know… ;)

I saw her head out the door. I didn't alert her of my presence. I watched her spin and dance.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I watched her twirl towards the waves. She danced in the ocean. I noticed a piece of paper and opened it.

Raven's Recipe For Storm Dancing

1. Dark Clouds - stormy looking clouds.

2. Rain - not sprinkles, hard rain. The kind that means a storm is here.

3. Wind - that means it's cold. Hard wind normal wind either one.

4. Thunder - It is an essential ingredient!

5. Lightning - Thunder can't go without Lightning.

6. Crashing Waves - if near an ocean look to the sea/ocean during the storm and watch them crash

7. Darkness - Make sure it's dark. That is part of a storm. Trust me.

8. No Shoes - Feel the ground beneath your feet as it storms.

9. Music - It's your choice but whatever. I suggest none.

10. Midnight - the best time to Storm Dance is when nobody is looking. So I suggest Midnight.

I walked into the storm. I took my shoes off like she had. I waited for her spin. I took her hand. I spun her and we started our dance.

Not a word was shared as we danced. I danced until she finished.

Joy was on her face along with mine. We smiled at each other as we twirled. When we finished she didn't let go of my hand.

"Thank you for joining me. You're a good dancer. A little rusty, I think," her voice pondered something. "You were awesome out there! I never knew you liked to dance!!" my voice was excited. "Thanks. I've had practice," the smile disappeared from her face.

"You should smile more." she gave me a small smile.

"Now why would I do that?" her voice questioned.

"It makes you look even more beautiful," her eyes widened as did mine.

"Oh, well, Oh" Surprise was clear on her face.

I smiled. "Hey you know what I should call you?" She looked in my eyes. She gave me an odd look.

"What?" I smiled. "Storm Dancer," she returned the smile. Our faces were inches apart. "You know what? I think I need to teach you how to dance. After all who could teach you better than a true Storm Dancer?"

I smiled. "Awesome. I would love you to teach me," our faces were closer.

"It comes with a price though.." I smiled larger. "I'll pay," I reply.

She leans in and we kiss. "Friday, midnight. The roof. See you then Gar," I smile like I'm drunk. "That sounds suspiciously like a date Storm Dancer." she smiles.

"It is." She turns to leave but I grab her arm.

"Are you teaching me how to dance on this date?" I play along with her.

"Why yes. You need the lessons," She smirks and I smile.

"See you then Storm Dancer." I bid her farewell.

A Storm Dancer dances in the rain. But a true Storm Dancer passes it on.

Till next time Storm Dancer.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
